<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【The Gentlemen/绅士们】Predator （Raymond / Fletcher ） by wenny1017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490535">【The Gentlemen/绅士们】Predator （Raymond / Fletcher ）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017'>wenny1017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletcher有种不太舒服的预感，而他的直觉向来很准……</p><p>“你是只淘气的松鼠，Fletcher，”Raymond挑了挑眉，“我希望你以后能乖乖地不要再给我惹麻烦。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Fletcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【The Gentlemen/绅士们】Predator （Raymond / Fletcher ）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>控制欲强迫症洁癖抖S攻/心黑嘴贱贪婪人怂M受<br/>看完电影的鸡血产物……<br/>脑洞大开，私设严重，如有OOC纯属恶趣味<br/>我特别喜欢电影最后Raymond说的那句：你永远不可能是个捕食者，你只会是个猎物<br/>搞恶人西皮真的快乐加倍（喂）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A.</p><p> </p><p>Raymond从来就不喜欢Fletcher这个家伙。</p><p>即使他们都是gay，并且Fletcher当时的打扮看上去就像个普通的中产阶级，Raymond还是在他第一次凑上来搭讪的时候就果断拒绝了他。</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Raymond不想跟眼前这个看上去就不怀好意的人有过多的纠缠，于是选择了最简单粗暴的一种回应方式，大多数人在这种时候就该乖乖知趣地离开。</p><p>然而Fletcher可不是多数人。</p><p>他是个狡猾的狐狸。</p><p>一旦盯上了猎物，便不会轻易放弃，哪怕对方是长着坚硬犄角的山羊，撞上去可能弄得一身伤，他也得咬上一口肉才甘心。</p><p> </p><p>可惜Raymond并没将这个小插曲放在心上，他刚帮Mickey搞定了墨西哥的运输通道，只想来找点乐子放松一下。向来记忆超群的他甚至连对方的名字都没记住。</p><p>直到他在自己家的后院门口再次看到这个不速之客。</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here？！”</p><p>Raymond觉得自己得重新审视这个堂而皇之地坐在他的藤椅上，喝着他的酒，名叫Fletcher的男人。</p><p>是的，他再也不会忘记这个名字了。</p><p> </p><p>“别这样看着我，”Fletcher品了一口酒，回味无穷地望着Raymond，“只是交个朋友罢了，你不必摆出一副农场主看到黄鼠狼的表情，这让我很伤心。”</p><p>“你想干什么？”Raymond重复了一遍他的问题，他还不清楚这个Fletcher的来历，最好的方式就是以不变应万变。</p><p>“哦亲爱的，你的态度可一点也不像对朋友的样子。”Fletcher当然不是个傻子，尤其在得知了Raymond的身份和背景之后，他承认对方很合自己的口味，但他更珍惜自己这条命。所以他一五一十地将自己这两天跟踪对方得到的信息和盘托出。</p><p>猎艳是不可能的了，不过如果能顺点财，那也是不错的。</p><p>“Get out of my house!”可惜，Raymond只给了他这句冷淡的回应，真是个不解风情的家伙。Fletcher啧啧地叹了口气，临走前不忘捎走了桌上那瓶一看就很昂贵的威士忌。</p><p> </p><p>等他离开之后，Raymond用最短的时间把Fletcher的资料翻了个底朝天，令他意外的是这家伙还真的没什么来头。尽管Fletcher自称是个私家侦探，可在Raymond看来，他更像是那种不起眼的老鼠，躲在野兽的脚下游走偷食，他似乎出了名的贪婪——这对于Raymond来说是件好事，有欲望的人，是最容易被支配和掌控的。</p><p>至少他灵敏的嗅觉和无孔不入的本事可能会有点用处，Raymond耸耸肩，决定不去计较自己珍藏的Glenfarclas——想要抓住老鼠，就得放点奶酪才行。</p><p> </p><p>显然，Raymond高估了自己的忍耐力，或者该说，他低估了Fletcher的麻烦程度。</p><p>这家伙没有固定的工作和收入，而他似乎是把Raymond当成了自己的提款机。</p><p>桌上摊着一堆偷拍的照片，都是Raymond手下干活时的“写真”，随着文件夹一起附上的还有一个银行账户号码。那一串数字在Raymond眼前晃动着，然后组成Fletcher贱兮兮的笑脸模样，让他忍不住摘下眼镜揉了揉紧皱的眉头。</p><p>这些当然都不算什么严重的事情，可是Fletcher似乎吃准了他的性子——用钱摆平事情是最简单高效的方式，他也一向乐于干净地处理此类麻烦。</p><p>但此刻Raymond觉得很不爽，他讨厌这种莫名的烦躁，休眠的火山沉睡了很久，几乎要忘了这种亟待爆发的感觉。</p><p>毕竟，Mickey和他都已经变得比以前“绅士”了许多，对此Fletcher也表达了自己的欣赏。</p><p>“不得不说，你们真是我见过最体面的帮派了，我喜欢你这样的。”</p><p>Raymond瞥了一眼坐在真皮沙发上的Fletcher，眼尖地看到他翘起的二郎腿晃悠着，鞋底的灰尘几乎要蹭到沙发的底座上。</p><p>好吧，他的忍耐到头了。</p><p>“GET THE MONEY AND FUCK OFF！”</p><p> </p><p>Raymond做事情一向是谨慎的，他当然不会认为Fletcher会乖乖地听话收手，更不觉得这些小钱能填住他那贪婪的黑洞。</p><p>不出所料，这只狡猾的老狐狸安生了没几天，又悄无声息地出现在他周围。</p><p>并且这次的目标，似乎是Mickey。</p><p>这不是个好兆头，Raymond知道最近的交易对于Mickey来说，是个非常重大的决定，对他自己也是。</p><p>他可不能让这一切出乱子。</p><p>就像Mickey说的，Raymond总是会将事情办得井井有条，他最不喜欢看到的就是“意外”。</p><p>不幸的是，“意外”这次却接二连三地降落。</p><p>迷信的人可能会说，这是因果，人这一辈子总要倒几次霉，如果你以前避过去了，上帝会在将来加倍奉还。</p><p>Raymond不是这种人，他决定将这几次“意外”归结于Fletcher，这个该死的家伙，就像他在自己的花园草皮上留下的那几只脚印一样，是不该出现的最大“意外”。</p><p>不幸中的万幸，所有事情还在他的掌控之中。</p><p> </p><p>如他所料，Fletcher准时出现在他家里，手里的酒杯和冰块晃动着发出咯啦的碰撞声，顺理成章地点燃Raymond的怒火。</p><p>Raymond转过身，即使在夜色中，他也似乎能看到Fletcher脸上得意的神色，懒洋洋地靠在墙上向他打着招呼。</p><p>“I should stab you with that fucking rolling pin！”</p><p>虽然这个会面是意料之中，但Raymond的这句话却是发自内心，尤其是在他听到这个不知天高地厚的老狐狸开出的价格之后。</p><p>2000万英镑？！也许这次事情顺利解决之后，他真该让这家伙见识见识自己从前的手段。</p><p>和Mickey一样，即使习惯了披上绅士的外衣，Raymond骨子里依然是只嗜血的野兽。</p><p>他看着Fletcher一步步踏进自己布置好的陷阱里，耐心地翻烤着火炉上的肉块，火候是厨艺的关键，也是做事的关键。现在，就是他将一切拨回正轨的时候。</p><p>搬动尸体是个小插曲，Raymond双手插兜好整以暇地看着对面的Fletcher，看着他脸上的褶皱不自然地抽动着，略显慌张地逃回厕所，几乎要按捺不住心里的畅快。</p><p>可怜的老狐狸，他以为自己发现了一堆新鲜的嫩肉，却不知咬死兔子的那只饿狼，正隐藏在草丛中等着将它也一击毙命。</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为得到了自己想要的信息，Raymond心情也变得好起来，在这次的谈话中表现出了无比的耐心和宽容。</p><p>这使得Fletcher更加肆无忌惮，他自觉是只狡猾的猎物，调戏着面前的“猎犬”，带着成竹在胸的自信和小得意。</p><p>Fletcher知道Raymond对Mickey的忠心，这也是他认为自己计划天衣无缝的原因。</p><p>Tik tok，时间滴答流逝，他收起自己精心准备的“剧本”，有些不舍地看着Raymond舔了舔嘴唇。可惜了，他真是Fletcher最喜欢的类型，然而鱼与熊掌不可兼得，说到底，只有金钱才是最可爱的伙伴。</p><p>Raymond依旧面无表情，心里却不得不承认自己之前小看对方了，Fletcher得到的信息比他设想得还要多，而他最后说给自己的那段话，就好像是真的苦口婆心地为他着想似的。</p><p>他几乎有点同情这个贪婪无耻，且注定要赔了夫人又折兵的老狐狸了。不过这种微不足道的感觉转瞬即逝，很快就随着那件深褐色夹克的背影一起，从他眼前消失。</p><p> </p><p>打发走了Fletcher，Raymond立刻把自己得到的消息一五一十转述给了Mickey。</p><p>教练和他那帮小孩子办事效率倒是挺高，不到一天的工夫就把Fletcher的后路断得干干净净，Mickey亲自去冷库解决了Mathew。</p><p>Raymond叫来了教练帮忙搞定老狐狸，他这段时间累坏了，还差点被卡车撞死，现在该是好好放松的时候。</p><p>切下一块柔嫩的牛排放进嘴里，有那么一瞬间，Raymond脑子里闪过“自己终于再也不会看到这个dark cunt”的念头。</p><p>结果下一秒，他就打开了箱子，把这个无耻的混蛋给放了出来。</p><p>打脸来得太快就像龙卷风，然而此刻的Raymond无暇顾及这些，他得确保Mickey和自己的安全，只能眼睁睁看着Fletcher迈开他那两条滑稽的长腿，趁乱逃出他的花园。</p><p>Fuck your black dark asshole！</p><p>如果boss真的出了什么事，他发誓自己一定会剥了这老狐狸的皮然后把他的骨头烧成灰！</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher不知道Raymond能不能活下来，为了保险起见，他还是即刻买了张飞往洛杉矶的飞机票。然而他的老毛病让他实在不舍得浪费自己用命换来的精彩故事，他还是决定临走前搏一把。</p><p>事实证明，他的运气开始走下坡路了，故事没有推销出去，反倒把自己给搭进去了。</p><p>从后视镜里看到Raymond的那一刻，Fletcher的心几乎都要提到了嗓子眼，在尝试逃脱无果后，只能乖乖地投降。</p><p>Raymond说得没错，他永远只能 be a prey,并且现在他有种强烈的预感，自己的下场可能会很糟糕。</p><p>Fletcher强装镇定地笑着，眼底的慌乱被驾驶座上的人尽收眼底。Raymond清楚地知道此刻后座上那家伙现在就是自己爪下的一只老鼠，生死都在他一念之间，只得谄媚陪笑试图换取偷生的机会。</p><p>Raymond很了解Fletcher这种人，他们擅长虚张声势，用无赖和无耻作为自己的保护层，没有底线就是他们的最佳武器。</p><p>可是没有底线，不代表没有恐惧，而Fletcher，显然是很容易被恐惧所击倒的类型。只需要轻轻一击，就能将他戳得粉碎。</p><p>“我想，我该好好报答你之前给我提供的有效情报。”将车缓缓驶入自家车库，Raymond熄了火，从后视镜淡淡地忘了Fletcher一眼。车库大门在他们身后逐渐下落到底，将最后一丝光亮彻底遮蔽在一墙之外。</p><p>黑暗中Fletcher只听到自己沉重的呼吸声，和急速的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>B.</p><p> </p><p>Raymond想，他得让Fletcher为自己的行为付出代价。</p><p>这只狡猾的狐狸差点给他们带来灭顶之灾。Mickey的建议是直接让他消失，不过Rosalind觉得他是个值得收编的角色，他们这样的人麻烦永远不会少，多个趁手的工具总是好的。</p><p>当然，前提是他从此能够乖乖听话。</p><p> </p><p>“我认为交给Raymond去处理就可以了，”Rosa转过身看向自己的时候，Raymond从她的眼神里莫名感到了一丝玩味，“你喜欢玩游戏，不是吗？”</p><p>“是的，但我不喜欢贪婪无耻的混蛋。”Raymond明白她在说什么，忍不住驳回，他得为自己的口味正名。</p><p>“需要我提醒你们两个自大的家伙，这个混蛋（cunt）——做到了咱们的对手都一直没做到的事情，”Rosa歪了歪脑袋，她靠在转椅上，脚尖点地轻轻绕了一圈，眼神在她的老公和副手之间来回巡视：“他可是让你们俩都在地狱门口走了一圈。”</p><p>短暂而尴尬的沉默。Rosalind说得没错，Fletcher也许无耻，但确实有他的厉害之处。</p><p>Rosa看了Mickey一眼：“除非，你认为Raymond搞不定那个狡猾的家伙。”</p><p>“当然不是！”Mickey不屑地撇了撇嘴，“我从不质疑Ray的能力。”</p><p>Rosa没有再去理会自家男人，她站起身走到Raymond面前，嘴角勾起一丝戏谑的笑：“我认为他能做些你做不到的事情……或者说，你不愿做的事情，你觉得呢？”</p><p>这是赤裸裸的激将法——然而Ray不得不承认，Rosa对自己很了解，确实，越麻烦的对手越能激起他的胜负欲。</p><p>他之前对Fletcher做了错误的预估，让这条滑不溜秋的泥鳅狠狠咬了一口不说，还从自己的指缝间溜走了。</p><p>不过只要他想，没有猎物能够真正逃脱。</p><p>只需要找到一个合适的刑具，将猎物钉死在上面，剩下的征服过程，就只是时间问题罢了。</p><p>也许Rosa是对的，经历了这次风波，他确实需要做些什么来找回过去的状态。</p><p>就当做是一次复健练习吧。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，靠在宽敞舒适的沙发上，Raymond回想着先前对话时的心情，眼神也变得愉悦起来。</p><p>他曾经在Fletcher面前装出一副无可奈何的表情，让对方自认为自己真的拿他没办法。</p><p>结果证明他们都错了，Fletcher自以为是的小聪明从来就没能瞒过Raymond，而对于Raymond来说，他高估了自己对Fletcher的掌控。</p><p>Fletcher的生存哲学，也许是在哪里跌倒就赶紧从哪里溜走；但Raymond不是，他喜欢将自己摔倒过的坑填平、踩实，直到再无漏洞才算满意。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里的水声逐渐平息，Fletcher的声音隔着门缝传过来显得有些闷闷的。</p><p>“亲爱的，我刚才可能没听清，不过你把干净的衣服放在哪儿了？”</p><p>Raymond点燃了一只雪茄，没开灯的客厅一片黑暗，只能看到他嘴边那点暗红的火光。</p><p>他没有回答，优秀的捕猎者总是很有耐心的，而Ray的耐力更是连Rosa都赞许。</p><p>“Hello？你还在吗，Ray……”</p><p>毫无回应的情况，让Fletcher有点不知所措，谁都会怕死，虽然从目前的状况来看，Raymond似乎不打算马上搞死他（否则自己应该装在箱子里被沉入泰晤士河，而不是坐在这间宽敞豪华的浴室里）。</p><p>“脱掉衣服洗个澡，收拾干净点。”他想起进屋后，Raymond说的唯一一句话，而等他从淋浴间走出来，才发现自己的衣服已经不知所踪。</p><p>Fletcher再愚蠢也不会真的以为Raymond会忽然对他有了“兴致”，可现在的情况着实让他摸不着头脑。</p><p>匆匆裹了条浴巾小心地打开门，他暗自祈祷外面没有人以便让他溜之大吉。</p><p>不远处沙发上的隐约人影让他打消了这个不切实际的念头，浴室外门廊的灯光打在他赤裸的上半身，让他站在那里的样子像个被人赏玩的雕塑。</p><p>所幸Fletcher并没有什么羞耻心，他嘴角扯出一丝无赖的笑容，朝着那微弱光亮的烟头方向迈开脚步。</p><p>“我亲爱的Ray，我没想到你所说的报答居然是以身相许，这简直让我受宠若惊……”</p><p>有什么沉重的东西撞击在地板上发出一声闷响，Fletcher下意识停了脚步。</p><p>满意地看到他受到惊吓的样子，Raymond在黑暗里缓缓吐出一口烟。当一个人表现得没有廉耻之心，那么不妨就将他的遮蔽物通通剥夺，底牌一旦在开局就被破，接下来自然就只剩防守这一条路可走。</p><p>他很清楚，无赖的Fletcher从来就不善于防守。</p><p>正如此刻，他看见对方站在原地，进也不是退也不敢，面上强装的镇静早就破绽百出。</p><p>Fletcher毕竟不是没见过风浪的人，他飞速地转动自己的大脑，试图表现得若无其事：“哦，瞧我这样多不礼貌，没记错的话洗衣房好像是在那边？”他随意地抬起手一指，朝着一旁的大门走过去，边走边讪笑着，“等着宝贝，我换完衣服就来陪你。”</p><p>Raymond还是没有说话，在黑暗中端坐着，眼看Fletcher三步并作两步滑到侧门旁，试图打开门溜出去。</p><p>门把在那双粗糙的手掌下徒劳地快速起伏，发出咯啦的声响，提醒裸着上身的男人认清此时的困境。</p><p>无奈的Fletcher只能走回来，他站在离Raymond两步远的距离，讨好地望着对方：“Honey，你知道的，如果你想对我做些什么，我会很兴奋，很主动，你不需要这样……”</p><p>Raymond捏住唇间的雪茄，缓缓向前，恰到好处地挡在了Fletcher伸过来的那只手和自己之间。</p><p>“抱歉，我忘了你不喜欢被人碰……”Fletcher缩回手，双臂抬起作投降状。</p><p>Raymond扶了扶眼镜，黑暗中Fletcher看不清他眼里的神色，只听到他那惯常平静的语调：“我知道你调查过我，不过我很好奇，你查得有多深（deep）？”</p><p>“How deep？你觉得呢？”平和的现状让Fletcher逐渐放松了下来，他又恢复了那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，顺势靠在Raymond对面的沙发上坐了下来。</p><p>“其实我并不是很确定，或者你愿意给个机会，让我们彼此‘加深’下了解？”Fletcher舔了舔嘴唇，未擦干的头发还冒着水汽，鼻梁上空空的感觉令他有些不适应。</p><p>他当然不认为Raymond会真的跟他发生些什么，作为伦敦声名远扬的地下侦探，他有着非一般的消息渠道，无孔不入。</p><p>没错，他早就调查过Raymond私底下往来的对象，好几个都是BBC政治新闻的常客，不得不说这令他颇为意外，但倒是符合这个有洁癖的强迫症黑社会的喜好。</p><p>“你上次的剧本里写了很多Mickey的故事，很精彩，想象力丰富，我很好奇的是——你的剧本里有没有构思过，我是怎么跟他认识的？”</p><p>Fletcher摸不清Raymond抓他来到底是想怎么样，心里虽还有一丝不安，不过看情形，至少他的命应该是保住了。</p><p>“好吧，Ray，我投降，你也不必绕弯子啦，毕竟我也算是救了你一命。”罪魁祸首极其厚颜无耻地给自己记上一功，“你想要什么直说，OK？我什么都会乖乖做的，baby~”</p><p>“很好，不过别着急……”似乎对他的回答十分满意，Raymond直起身，微微前倾的姿势让Fletcher终于可以看清他的脸。</p><p>透明镜片后的眼神直视过来：“我有个故事讲给你听，也许你可以考虑下作为新剧本。”</p><p>“Lovely！不过我能先要回我的眼镜吗？”Fletcher讨好地冲他笑笑，却只见Raymond叹了口气，像是想起什么好笑的事情。</p><p>“我一直很讨厌你的穿着，真皮夹克的味道令我反胃，还有那副茶色的眼镜，”Raymond站起身，走到Fletcher面前，不远处的余光透过来，但背着光的姿势让Fletcher并不能看清对方的脸，“不过我刚刚才注意到，你的眼睛居然是蓝色的……”</p><p>“什么？”Fletcher被突然转换的话题弄得摸不着头脑，Raymond俯身靠近他，身上的味道跟他在浴室里用的沐浴露一模一样，让他有些晕乎乎的。</p><p>等Raymond直起身，他才发觉手上多了什么东西。</p><p>两条深紫色的布绳不知从沙发缝的哪个角落延伸出来，绑在他的手腕上，他试着抽动了一下，左右手在相距十公分的位置停住，无法再靠近半分。</p><p>这手法也太快了吧？！这是Fletcher心里冒出第一个念头。</p><p>他看着Raymond转身走到桌前倒了一杯酒，忽然意识到之前一直没发现的一件事。</p><p>这地方不是Raymond家的客厅——尽管布局和陈设都很像，但Fletcher以专业的直觉判断绝对不是同一个地方。</p><p>上帝啊，他不会尸骨无存地从这个世界消失吧？Fletcher这回是真的有些害怕了：“我亲爱的朋友，这是哪儿？我记得咱们不是到你家来了吗？”</p><p>Raymond回过身，端起酒杯抿了一口。</p><p>“所以你确实没有把我调查得很清楚？不得不说这让我很失望，我以为你真的对我很着迷呢？不是吗？”</p><p>“不过没关系，接下来，我们一起写个新剧本吧！”</p><p>Fletcher有种不太舒服的预感，而他的直觉向来很准……</p><p> </p><p>C.</p><p> </p><p>“对于一部精彩的戏剧来说，最重要的是什么来着？”</p><p>Raymond端着酒杯回到正对面的沙发上，适应了黑暗的Fletcher隐约看见他腿边放着一根黑色的棍状物——也许就是刚才被Ray用来敲在地板上发出闷响的东西——可真像那天Ray发誓要捅进他身体里的那家伙，that fucking rolling pin！</p><p>这种时候的丰富想象力就不会给人带来什么愉快的感觉了，Fletcher感觉自己的肠胃似乎抽搐了一下。</p><p>“哦对了，一个角色，戏剧性的角色，是吧？”相似的场景，只不过讲述者和聆听者的身份调换了，“今天，我们换个主角，也许不如你之前的那个精彩，但相信我，等故事讲完，你会爱上这个新主角的。”</p><p>“亲爱的，像你这样宽容又大度的漂亮男人，谁会不爱呢？”</p><p>Fletcher徒劳的谄媚让Raymond忍不住勾起嘴角，就像听到什么好笑的笑话。</p><p>“别着急，这个故事虽然没有你之前的剧本长，但也是个不错的短片，你可以当作是部传记慢慢欣赏，毕竟没有建立在互相了解基础上的爱，总是肤浅的。”</p><p>Raymond像是想起什么，他蹲下身，拧开了一盏落地台灯，昏黄的光线终于将这中间的一小块地方照亮，那是一个形状方正的简约型茶几。Fletcher看到他蹲在茶几的另一边似乎捣鼓着什么，然后抬起头，镜片后的瞳孔里闪过一丝明亮的笑意：</p><p>“抱歉这里不能烧烤，不过我想你应该也不会拒绝一份上好的生鱼片？”</p><p>当那把锋利的日本餐刀被摆上台面的时候，Fletcher忍不住从脚底冒起一丝寒意，几乎笃定自己要成为案板上任人宰割的鱼肉了——瞧他连衣服都没穿呢。</p><p>而他再也掩藏不住的惊惧则让Raymond心情更加愉悦。</p><p>所幸，Raymond说的是真寿司，他转身从料理台上的保鲜柜里拿出一块切割整齐的鱼肉。</p><p>“这是从你最爱的那家泰晤士河畔日本料理店里弄来的。你是个享乐主义者，Fletcher，因此你的目光总是盯在那些非常富有的人身上，可惜，如果你不是如此嫌贫爱富，也许你不会惹错了对象导致沦落到今天的地步。”</p><p>“相信我，Ray，我已经对之前自己所作的事情感到十分后悔了！并且我也将功补过了不是吗？我已经把俄罗斯佬的计划统统告诉了你……”</p><p>“别这么着急，Fletcher。”Raymond打断了他的话，“你弄得好像我要将你大卸八块似的，我说过，只是想跟你玩个小游戏。”</p><p>他轻轻切下一片鱼肉，薄得几乎半透明的鱼片贴在刀刃上，显得诱人又危险。Raymond走过来，将其递到Fletcher的嘴边。</p><p>“我猜你对于跟Mickey认识之前的我，了解得并不多……尝尝味道如何，然后认真听听我接下来要讲的故事。”冰凉的金属质感贴在柔软的唇上，Raymond的眼神随着刀锋走向，沿着对方因紧张滑动的喉结缓缓向下，来到剧烈起伏的胸膛上，稍一用力，就会压出一道浅浅的印痕。</p><p> </p><p>“不如就从这把餐刀讲起吧，我们的主人公，是个伦敦西区长大的普通男孩。他的妈妈是个单身母亲，独自将他抚养长大，而因为母亲的毒瘾，他不得不自己照顾自己，打扫屋子，以及处理母亲的烂摊子，他十岁的时候就得学会自己做饭了。”</p><p>Fletcher尽力平复着自己的呼吸，Raymond望着刀具回忆往事的样子，让他有种错觉，仿佛对方看着自己赤裸胸膛的眼神，就像看着当年餐台上待切的肉块。</p><p>“这对他来说倒没什么，他是个聪明的孩子，生活的艰辛只是让他更早成熟起来罢了，他更担心的是自己的母亲，那个可怜的女人，身边总是围绕着跟她一样糟糕，甚至更糟的男人，她试图不让自己的孩子受到牵连，可当她连自己的生活都安排不好的时候，又怎么能保护好儿子呢？”</p><p>Fletcher感觉很不踏实，Raymond也似乎从他颤抖的身体上感觉到了这一点，停留的刀刃再度向下，随意地在腰间腹部画着不规则的圈。</p><p>当然，故事还得继续讲。</p><p>“走钢索般的日子总会遇到意外，不幸的是那一天是周末，男孩也在家。那个男人在争吵中动手打了他的母亲，而母亲出于自卫，用刀刺了对方。”</p><p>“那是男孩第一次看见有人死在自己面前，”讲到这里，Raymond忽然停顿了片刻，银色刀具代替他的手掌，巡视着眼前这具赤裸的身体，“他的母亲怕他受到惊吓，急忙喊着让他回到自己的房间，可他站在那里，盯着地上在血泊中痛苦挣扎的男人，一动也没动。”</p><p>这狡猾的老狐狸虽然常年留着胡子，身上却意外没什么体毛，这省去了很多麻烦。Raymond用刀尖挑开他腰间早就松散的浴巾，Fletcher整个人就在他面前暴露无遗，毫无遮掩。</p><p>“就在那时，男孩第一次意识到，别人的痛苦，反而会让他格外的兴奋。”</p><p>Raymond抬起眼，看向那双惴惴不安的，失去了墨镜遮挡的蓝眼睛，捏住Fletcher的脸颊，接着将刀把伸进那双巧舌如簧的唇间，让他乖乖含着。</p><p>“你不说话的时候可爱多了，小心，这把刀很锋利，如果你忍不住让它掉了下来，我可不敢保证会不会切到你身上的什么部位。”</p><p>Raymond转回身，将方茶几顶盖掀开，他所在位置稍偏，似乎有意让Fletcher能看到柜子里的东西。</p><p>“你那双无孔不入的眼睛什么都见过，不过我猜，你并没有真正尝试过这些？”Raymond回过头扶了扶眼镜，满意地看到Fletcher略显慌乱的摇头，嘴里呜呜咽咽似乎要说什么。</p><p>然而自己现在还没打算让他有开口的机会。</p><p>Raymond从一开始就没打算相信这只老狐狸说的任何话，包括那些为了麻痹自己随口而出的调情，露骨的邀请，试图用无下限的言语挑起自己的暴躁和怒火。</p><p>Raymond不动声色地配合着他的戏码，他当然不会上钩，没有人比他更明白真正的受虐狂是什么样的——绝不是Fletcher那样贪图享乐的家伙。</p><p>极少有人（包括Fletcher）知道Raymond隐秘的社交圈，那些小圈子里低调的权贵们有着特殊的癖好，而Raymond早在大学时期就跟其中一些人建立了牢固的“互助”关系。</p><p>对此，Mickey的态度是不置可否，只要对生意有益无害，他从不过问手下的私生活。倒是Rosa半是关心半是好奇地向他表示过，如果有麻烦可以随时找她帮忙。</p><p>“放心，Rosalind，这只是种特殊的性癖，我又不是反社会的变态。”Raymond只能无奈地这样跟她解释。</p><p>事实上，他近乎强迫症的控制欲在这方面，是颇受欢迎的优势所在，毕竟说到底，再特殊的癖好也是为了找乐子，没人想让事情发展到失控的程度——尤其考虑到某些人的公众身份。</p><p>Raymond也从这个小圈子里得到了不少利益，解决过不少麻烦，可以说是一箭双雕。</p><p>他曾一度以为Fletcher真的是圈内人，直到这只老狐狸的尾巴暴露。</p><p>不过这已经不重要了。</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher看着Raymond手里显然是特殊定制过的黑色皮鞭，头皮一阵发麻，脑袋摇晃得更加厉害，咬着刀柄含糊不清地似乎想要说什么。</p><p>“你是只淘气的松鼠，Fletcher，”Raymond挑了挑眉，“我希望你以后能乖乖地不要再给我惹麻烦。”</p><p>“好在，我知道怎么才能让人死心塌地。你应该感到高兴才对，这不是你一直想要的吗？别害怕，我是个非常讲道理的人，只有不听话的家伙，才会得到惩罚。”</p><p>接下来的两个小时，Fletcher终于意识到自己为之前的草率，付出了什么该死的代价。</p><p>直到Fletcher哭着向他求饶，Raymond才决定仁慈地结束这一切。</p><p>他解开了Fletcher身上所有的束缚，并拿来了一条干毛巾扔到对方湿漉漉的身上。</p><p>“Thanks daddy……”尽管被他调教得快要虚脱，Fletcher还是无意识地脱口而出。</p><p>这才是乖巧的小松鼠。</p><p>Raymond嘴角勾起一丝笑容，满意地捏了捏Fletcher柔软的小肚子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>